


A True Knot

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, beastiality, he's hardly in here tho, omega morty, sex with a dog, sex with animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty goes into heat and Rick isn't around to help him. Somebody else is though...





	A True Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given to me by an anon on my Tumblr!  
> p.s. Sorry it's so short!

Morty was feeling absolutely miserable.

His mating cycle had started and the heat was suffocating him as well as his boxer briefs being soaked his sweet-smelling slick and he was whining out in the subconscious hope that some alpha would hear him and come save him from this hell. But he was home alone and the only one noticing him was Snuffles, who was tilting his head curiously whenever he whined or whimpered, floppy ears perking.

Morty pressed his thighs together, shakily grabbing his phone to call Rick in desperation that the alpha would pity him and come home from his errand to tie him. Just the thought of getting filled up Rick’s knot had him squirming and pushing a hand against his swollen cock through his underwear as he sighed gently in relief at Rick answering the phone.

“Hey Morty, how’s your heat going sweetie?”

Morty whimpered at his grandpa’s gentle voice, licking his lips before shakily replying “I—I need you.”

Rick sighed. “I know, but I—I really need to do this transaction, Morty, I can’t come home till tomorrow and yy-you know that.”

“P _lease_ Rick” Morty nearly sniffled, hips rocking.

“No Morty. I can’t. I—I can take real good care of you tomorrow but I can’t come home early. I—I gotta go now baby, okay?”

Morty was hesitant but gave a little “Okay. Bye Rick.”

“Bye sweetie.”

Morty sighed, high and whiny and he reached out to put his phone back on his nightstand, curling in on himself as Snuffles jumped up onto the bed. He doubted Snuffles knew exactly what was going on with him but the dog was seemingly concerned for him and he reached out, patting his head. “Don’t worry a—about me, Snuffles, I’ll—I’ll be okay eventually.”

Snuffles’ tail wagged at the attention and he sat down, sniffing at Morty’s hand curiously. Female dogs in heat didn’t smell the same as omegas in heat and so he didn’t really know what was wrong with his owner even as he tried to pinpoint what the problem was. He dipped his head to sniff Morty’s crotch, certainly strong smelling, but not the source and he got startled as his owner squeaked.

“Snuffles—hey—” Morty whimpered, embarrassed, especially with how his cock pulsed when his dog’s nose pressed against it. “Yy-you can’t just stick your face i-in somebody’s cro—ahh” he said, voice wavering and his legs trembling as Snuffles nosed between his thighs. He told himself it was just his heat making him so eager even though this was his dog.

Snuffles pulled away to instead head for Morty’s bottom, smelling the damp underwear. There it was! Whatever that slick wetness was, it was the majority of the scent and he heard his owner whimper in what he wondered was him saying “yes, you found it”.

Morty covered his over-heated face with his hands as Snuffles continued to curiously explore him but brought one down to shakily push his underwear down over the curve of his bottom and then pull them completely off. He gasped, turning a little to be on his belly as he felt Snuffles’ cold wet nose between his cheeks and then the dog’s tongue laving over his hole. “Ohhh, oh god,” he groaned, burying his face in his pillow at the sensations of Snuffle’s tongue invading some of his most private places. It wasn’t enough but god, it felt so good and had his toes curling.

Snuffles didn’t know what this stuff was or how on earth it came to be but he just kept lapping it up, licking between Morty’s cheeks, a little at his balls, even into the boy’s hole to get at the sweet, slick liquid. His ears perked at his owner’s noises, he recognized them from those times that the boy touched himself and he sure did that a lot so he must like it.

“O-oh wow, good boy Snuffles,” Morty whimpered, rocking his hips as his body itched to move before his eyes widened with realization. Dogs had knots. He knew because he had seen two dogs tied together once at a park, panting hard and tails wagging and at the time; he had only recently presented and had gotten plenty aroused.

He could…he could have Snuffles tie him. He wouldn’t have Rick’s precious pheromones and touches but he could get a nice knot in him and some relief. The idea of fucking a dog was certainly dirty and wrong but there was no way Rick would get mad and god, it sounded like a good idea to him.

Snuffles licked his chops as Morty got up and sat, watching the boy curiously and wagged his tail as the boy got on all fours, pressing his ass out. Was that what the problem was? Was his owner in heat? He didn’t know that was possible but maybe that’s what this smell was and, well, he knew what to do about it at least.

Morty hid his face in his pillows, reaching back to press two fingers into his ass and whimpered, pumping them feverently before pulling them back out. “C’mon Snuffles,” he panted, patting his bottom briefly.

Snuffles pressed his nose between Morty’s cheeks, licking some more before standing on his hind legs and mounting the boy, paws hooking around his hips. He worked his own, trying to find his owners hole, and while the tip of his cock touched it a couple times; he couldn’t get it in and huffed, hopping down.

Morty mewled, impatient and needy and reached back with a hand to spread his cheeks a little. He felt Snuffles tongue in him one more time before the dog’s weight was back on him, blunt little claws digging into him and once again, he felt his cock poking at him. This time though, Snuffles seemed to find the right position and it pushed inside, searing hot and he gasped wetly, fingers curling in the blankets. It was surprisingly intense and as soon as Snuffles’ cock was in; the dog was fucking him fast and rough, making him squeal and moan. Pleasure was smothering him, making him feel so, so good and he couldn’t stop himself from eagerly voicing it, pillow too hot from the warmth of his face and thin blanket clinging somewhat to his sticky skin.

Snuffles wet nose pressed against Morty’s back as he drove himself into the tight wet hole, a couple growling breathes escaping him as he worked. He never thought his owner could make him feel so good, didn’t know he could do this with humans, but he liked it.

“Oh, oh, there we go, oh fuck,” Morty choked as he felt Snuffles’ knot starting swell, already relieving a bit of his desperation and his heat. It was getting surprisingly big, forcing him open and while it certainly wasn’t and big as Rick’s; Snuffles’ knot felt amazing and the dog’s cock was so much hotter than Rick’s from dogs’ body heat being higher than humans. It was definitely new and god did he like it, especially how he could still feel Snuffles’ entire cock because of the overwhelming heat.

But then Snuffles’ was fucking him even harder and Morty nearly sobbed as the dog’s knot tugged at his hole, already too big to come out, thankfully. He reached under him to feverently fist his cock, no more than five strokes and he was finished, crying out and ass squeezing hard around Snuffles’ cock, pulling the knot in deeper.

It took a moment but Snuffles started to slow down, hole twitching as his cum leaked into Morty and he sagged against the boy, tired out and panting hard.

“Mmmn, good booyyy” Morty mewled, finally sated, especially enjoying the way he could feel Snuffles’ cumming inside him. “Good boy Snuffles’, that’ss right” he purred, eyes sliding shut as his hormones started to calm. But then his phone was ringing and he groaned in frustration, wanting to enjoy the afterglow and of course the knot.

He sighed and grabbed the inferior device, noticing it was Rick who was calling and picking up. “Hh-hello?”

“Hey Morty, I—I’ve got some good news. Well, not for me, but it’s good for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep, my client cancelled on me a-and I can come home, little buddy,” Rick chuckled.

“Oh! Uh…I’m—I’m okay now, Rick, thank you though.”

“What? How’d yy-you manage that?”

“Well…uhm…Snuffles helped me out…” Morty mumbled, shy.

There was a long pause before Rick replied with “Huh. Well, that—that’s one way to get i-it done I—I guess” the man chuckled. “See you in a—a little while, sweetie, okay?”

“Okay, bye-bye Rick” Morty hummed, sleepy with how quick his body chemistry changed. He hung up and settled down a bit, whimpering slightly as Snuffles decided to get down and turn around, the knot pulling a little at him.

“Good boy,” he murmured.


End file.
